The long-term goal of this research proposal is to understand the cellular and synaptic mechanisms underlying motion vision and dendritic signal processing in general. To achieve this end, the research plan represents a combined theoretical and experimental approach using the fly visual interneurons as an experimental model system. The experimental data undergo an information theoretic analysis and compared to the performance of biophysically realistic computer models of the cells.